Digimon The Pokemon Way
by LA J Lover7778
Summary: <html><head></head>7 school kids get into a whole lot of mess. They become digidestined, they have to defeat a digimon that wants to take over the Digital World and the Human World, and they have to face and release his slaves. How will they live? Will they defeat the evil Digimon? Original by mercelebimew</html>
1. Chapter 1

**This story is not mine. This is what I call a fanfiction of a fanfiction. This was made off the story by mercelebimew. All credit goes to mercelebimew.**

* * *

><p>A digital breeze went by the through the digital world. It was very beautiful day there. Everyone there was enjoying their time. A shadow quickly moved across a gorgeous valley and killed everything plant thing it shadowed. The valley was now dead, no life at all. Who or what is the source of this shadow? Only the digimon that were kidnapped by this shadow know what it is.<p>

Back in the real world; Kanto region

The was a loud crash in the house of the Viridian Grove's. Yellow awoke and quickly got out of her bed. Chuchu flew off the bed, but quickly followed Yellow. They raced down the stairs and turned into the kitchen. It didn't take long to find the problem. Her uncle was trying to make breakfast again.

"Come on uncle Wilton. You know, if you just wake me up I can make us something." Yellow told her uncle as she started to clean up. Chuchu jumped on the counter and started licking it to help. Yellows parents died a long time ago and ever since then she had lived with her uncle.

"I just thought I could try again for my little girls first day at a new school. At lest let me help a little?" Her uncle begged. She stopped to think. WHAT COULD HE HELP WITH THAT WOULDN'T MAKE THE PLACE A FOOD-WAR ZONE? Yellow thought to herself.

"Okay fine. Are you good at making toast?" She asked looking over to her uncle.

"Yes I am! That's one of the easiest things ever!" He answered proudly.

After breakfast

"See you later uncle Wilton!" Yellow called to her uncle as she walked off to school with her pikachu. _Breakfast went well. We only had a few disasters. Y_ellow thought as she walked with Chuchu.

"This map says this way is the fastest. Might as well, right Chuchu?" Yellow asked her pikachu as she looked up from her map.

"Pika!" Chuchu responded. They started walking into a forest. The school was at the other side, it wasn't to far.

Someone's pov

I was walking to school early so my teachers won't get mad at me like last year. I'm not the best student, I'm more of a trouble-maker. They called me Ben The Trouble. Or Trouble for short. But I recently picked up a new trick. I have my sister to thank.

"Hey Chuchu, who do you think will be there? I hope I meet some nice friends." I heard a girl about five yards away from me say. It's 'bout time I tried my new trick.

Yellow's pov

Chuchu responded saying, "Pi chu!" It sounded like she was encouraging me.

"Thanks, I wonder if they will let- AAHH" I yelled. Someone had poked my sides. I jumped and turned around quickly to see a brown haired boy grinning widely.

"Hello to you too! Man, I think woke up the whole forest." said the boy as he looked around the forest. I looked at him still shocked.

"Are you okay?" He asked leaning closer to me. He looked concerned. I finally realized what was going on and, out of reflex, jumped away from the boy.

"A-who are y-you?" I managed to say.

"You can call me Ben! And you little mis?" He asked walking closer to me again.

"Yellow." I said as I took a step back. He walked right next to me and grabbed my hand. He started to pull me with him.

"That's a nice name. Are you headed for the school behind the forest?" He asked. I finally decided to be more like me, more talkative.

"Yes, it's called Bellflower. Are-" I was cut off by Ben snapping his fingers then hitting his head.

"That's what it's called! I'm headed there too! Isn't what funny? The two of us meeting in the very forest behind our new school." He told me. I looked at him then in front of me. I gasped and started to run. I would try anything to get away from that boy.

"Hey! Wait up! What do you see- Oh! It's our school!" He shouted as he ran faster.

I got out of the forest first and said, "Hey Chuchu, we're here! This is our new school! Er my new school." I told the Pikachu that jump on my shoulder.

"What? Am I invisible now? We spend, what, ten minutes together and you _completely_ forget about me?" Ben asked as he stood next to me. I started to giggle and he gave me a funny look. Why did I giggle? Well, I finally realized he was flirting with me or at lest trying to annoy me. I want his plan to backfire.

"Seriously, what's so funny?" He asked trying not to sound annoyed, but failed.

I looked he strait in the eye and answered, "You." And I started laughing like crazy. I couldn't help it. Some times I find my jokes too funny to not laugh at. I soon heard him laughing as well. I guess we could be friends. Only friends.

"Hey you two! Ya, you, the laughing love birds! If you to make it in time for class you might want to hurry up!" I heard a girl with brown hair and a bandana yell at us.

"Really? Are you sure?" Ben paused to look at his watch then continued, "Oh my pizza! We gotta go Yel! Come on!" Ben yelled as he grabbed my hand again. We made it just in time for class. All thanks to that girl we met, she led us to the class room.

"What do ya know! We're in the same class! I think it was fate that we met in that forest." Ben told me as he took a set next to mine. I was sitting next to the widow at the bottom row.

"You might be right, but if it was fate that we met in the forest you would have to be in the Robotics club too." I told him. I looked over to him.

"It was fate! I don't know girls liked that club!" He said as he stared at the calling. This is going to be a _long_ day.

After class

Third person pov

Yellow and Ben walked into the robotics club Room to find four more kids in there. Surprisingly to Ben there were more girls then boys.

"There you are! You-" A girl with brown hair started to yell at Ben, but was cut off by him covering her mouth with his hand.

"Now now, Summer. No need to be mean." He said as he let go.

"What do you mean? You think ditching me isn't mean?" the girl named Summer asked angrily. Ben looked frightened.

"Everyone! This is my twin sis! Please, don't make her mad!" He said as he ran behind Yellow for protection. Everyone's attention quickly turned to a boy, with black hair, who quickly ran inside the room and sat down at a computer desk. He was panting really hard.

"Your late! You promised you'd be here early to make up not walking with me to school!" A black haired girl wearing a winter hat yelled at the panting boy.

"I... Know... Can... you... at lest... let me... catch... my breath?" The boy asked through breaths.

"Hey, why not we introduce ourselves? I'm Yellow." Yellow announced. Everyone looked at her then at Ben.

"Okay, I'm Ben." Ben said slowly.

"I'm Summer as you might know, I'm also BEN'S twin." Summer said making Ben's name sound like a bad word.

"I'm Sapphire." The girl with the bandana that helped us said.

"I'm Dawn and this is Ash." Said the girl with the winter hat as she pointed to the panting black haired boy.

"I'm Gold. Nice to meet ya!" Said another boy with black hair and a hat on backwards.

"That's nice! Okay-" Yellow started but was cut off by Sapphire asking rudely, "Hey Dawn, why are you wearing a winter hat at this time of year?"

"I like wearing these kind of hats all year long." Dawn answered nicely. Sapphire have her a funny look.

"Hey guys, look!" Gold yelled at us. We quickly ran over to see a computer showing a program no one has ever seen.

"What do you think it could mean?" Ash asked finally back to normal. Yellow walked up to the computer and sat down in the chair.

"Maybe I can type in some codes to see what this is." She suggested. The second she touched the key board seven lights flew out. Every light went to someone.

Green went to Ben.

Pink went to Summer.

Silver went to Gold.

Cream went to Dawn.

Yellow went to Yellow.

Lavender went to Summer.

Red went to Ash.

Orange wen to Sapphire.

"What ON PLANT EARTH ARE THESE?!" Gold yelled.

"Calm down you loud mouth!" Summer yelled at him.

Yellow held out hers to get a better look. Suddenly the computer screen turned into a swirling black hole.

"AAHH!" Yellow yelled as she was sucked in.

"YELLOW!" Ben yelled as he tried to grab her, but was sucked in as well.

"Ben!" Summer yelled not as loud, but quickly jumped into the screen.

"SUMMER!" Everyone yelled.

"Who cares? Lets jump in!" Gold yelled as he jumped in.

"Come on you lame excuse for a friend! Our, somewhat, friends are in there!" Dawn yelled as she pulled Ash with her into the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-DUN! What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Worth a review? Now that's something I want to read. Please write a review on how you think I did. Once again, all credit does to mercelebimew. Until next time;<strong>

**LA J Lover7778**


	2. Chapter 2 we meet- wait what?

**This story is not mine. This is what I call a fanfiction of a fanfiction. This was made off the story by mercelebimew. All credit goes to mercelebimew. I don't own pokemon or digimon. Enjoy!:**

* * *

><p>Sapphire pov<p>

I started to open my eyes. I quickly gasped at what I saw. I was in a forest!

"How did I get here?" I thought I asked myself, but a small brown ball-looking thing came up, from behind me, and jumped on me.

"AAH-" I started, but the thing stopped me by putting its tail on my mouth.

"Shh! We don't want the whole forest waking up!" It yelled at me.

I finally pushed its tail off my mouth and asked, "What on _earth_ are you?!"

It looked at me funny before saying, "I'm Conomon! May I ask the same for you?" I looked at him a little longer before answering. He looked like a ball with eyes and a mouth. He had a tail with three spikes and three of the same spikes on his head.

"I'm Sapphire. Where are-" I said slowly, but was cut off by someone screaming at the top of his lungs and running this way. I quickly got up and out of the way. A boy quickly ran by and hit a tree dead on. I did my best not to laugh out loud, but failed to keep a few giggles. He was laying down when he finally noticed me.

"Oh! Sapphire, right? Run for your life! Thereareweirdlookingmonsteranimalthingshereandtheyplantokillusall! _RUN_!" He yelled. He then portending to be badly hurt. "I don't think I can make it. Please tell my mom and dad I-" I cut him by hitting him on the head with a rock that I found.

"Calm down you fool! Two questions; one was your name Gold or Ash? And two, what do these," I paused to think of the right words. "_animals_ look like?" He rubbed his head where the rock hit him as he slowly sat up to face the tree he hit. He stood up putting on his hat the fell off and turned around to face me.

He opened his mouth to talk, but before he could say anything a girl yelled, "ASH YOU IDIOT! THESE ANIMALS DON'T PLAN TO KILL US! They want to help us- oh hey there Sapphire! Did Ash tell you about monsters that want to kill us? If he did, he was wrong." I looked over my shoulder to see the hat girl.

"Thanks winter! So, this guy is Ash then." I said.

"It's _Dawn,_ got it?" She told me.

"Whatever." I said as I started to walk away.

I stopped when I heard two of those animals shout, "Conomon!" I turned around to see a little monster that looked a lot like Chronomon, but it was green and cream coloured. It only had one spike on its head unlike Chronomon who had three. With it was an other monster. It was red with a ball shaped body and it had wings.

"Zerimon!" Conomon called as he jumped out of my arms and ran over to the green ball.

"Jyarimon!" Conomon said as he hopped over to the red ball.

"Conomon!" They responded.

"Oh great, more of these, _animals_. " I complained.

"Hey! That's mean! Take it back!" Ash yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Conomon.

"Hey buddy. Why not we blow the popsicle stand, huh?" I asked him. I would probably never admit it to anyone, but this guy is kinda cute. I wouldn't mind if he wanted to stick around with me for a while.

He was about to respond when a girl said, "Oh hey Sapphire! You got one too? Cool!" I stood up to see Yellow and Ben. Yellow had a yellow _animal_ in her arms. It was ball shape with a fox tail. Ben had his right arm around Yellows shoulders. Odd. There was an _animal_ to his left. It looked like some sorta type of dragon. The weird thing about it was it floating without hands or feet. All it had was wings.

"I see you lovebirds have these, _animal_ too." I said like I didn't care. Yellow's cheeks turned a light shad of pink.

"Babydmon!" Jyarimon called as he ran over to the dragon-looking thing.

The dragon _animal-thing _responded, "Jyarimon!"

"Relemon!" Zerimon and Conomon called at the time as they both ran over to Yellow.

The yellow ball jumped out of her arms and said, "Zerimon! Conomon!"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5- wait, where's Summer? And that other kid?" Ben asked out loud. Everyone started to look around.

"AAH-" Ben yelled. Everyone now looked at his way. There was a girl behind him covering his eyes.

"I glad you _finally_ remembered me! Gosh Ben, you have to be more aware of things you know?" She told him.

"I'm glad you're here too, Summer!" Ben said happily. He pulled her hands off and stood on the other side of Yellow.

"Wimp." Summer mumbled to herself as she looked the other way. I bent down and picked up Chronomon and walked over to a tree to lean on.

"Budmon!" All the _animals_, but Conomon called. I looked over at Summer and saw a dark green ball with spikes all around it on her shoulder. It jumped down to see its friends.

"So, no has seen Gold?" Winter asked.

"I'm sorry Mis. Winter, but I haven't seen him at all. I wish I could do more." I said like I was really sorry. I sat down petting my cute little buddy.

"It's _Dawn_." She said slowly with a little annoyance in her voice. I smiled at that.

"I think we should look for him." Yellow told us.

"Ya, we don't want him killed by evil little monsters." Ash said as he looked down in thought.

"You _idiot_, these animals are _nice_. Not evil." Mis. Winter told him as she hit him on the head.

"Hey guys I'm-" someone started from behind me but I chose to ignore it and watch everyone try to find out what to do.

"Hey wait a second, where are we?" Ben asked as he leaned against a tree.

"I don't know. Do you Zerimon?" Mis. Winter asked her _animal_.

"HEY GUYS!" Someone yelled from behind me. This time I turned around to see Gold with an _animal_ on his shoulder. His _animal-thing_ looked like a fox head with a metal helmet on. The thing also had a fox tail.

"Hey Gold. You know what? You're name is the only one I remember." I told him with I smile.

"You just made that sound like a bad thing." He said starting to shake.

"Metalkoromon!" Conomon called as e jumped out of my arms.

"Hey there Conomon!" The fox-looking-thing responded as it jumped down to greet Conomon.

"Your monster is the only one that knows how to talk right." I said amazed at its language.

"Sapphire, who are you talking to?" I heard Yellow ask nicely.

"Oh, just my friend Gold." I told her.

"Hey guys! Sapphire found Gold!" she shouted. I took this as my chance to slip away. I quickly pulled Chronomon away from that fox thing and stood at the other side of the greeting party behind Gold. This was going to be one _very long_ day.

"Hey Zerimon, you never answered my question. Where are we?" Mis. Winter asked again. I walked up to the crowd to listen better.

All the _animals_, including Conomon, stood in the centre of the crowd of kids and told all of us, "You're in the digital world!" Everyone had a blank expression.

"Or the digiworld for short!" Metalkoromon told us. I calmed down after hearing my second favourite _animal_ talk.

"And we're digital monsters!" The _animals_ or the _digital monsters_ told us. Everyone returned to their blank expressions. Even me.

"Or digimon for short!" Metalkoromon told us. I calmed down again. Unlike all the other people here, I can take surprises.

**_THUD!_**

A tree fell right in front of us. As we looked up we saw a huge beetle. We all screamed and started to run around.

* * *

><p><strong>Ssssooooo what do you guys think? And please don't take this in the wrong way, I don't act like Sapphire, I just tried to get into her character thats all. I'm not that mean! At all! And plus i dont hate dawn. I really do think she was a great character! Anyways! Please leave a review on how I did! If there is anything I should change or if there was anything that was confusing please tell me and I will fix it! Thanks for reading! Till next time!<br>**

**LA J Lover7778**

**Ps I want to thank cecebeec for favouriting my story! And May845 for following! And Matt (guest) for the tip! And a special thanks to my good online friend mercelebimew! thank you for all your support and encouragement!**

**pps I'm gonna make a Halloween fic so I'm not going to update this for awhile. If you guys have any ideas for this halloween fic of mine, I would love to heard them! Even if your a guest! :3**


End file.
